


I wanna wake up where your love is

by buckscasey



Series: Carlos Reyes Week 2021 [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckscasey/pseuds/buckscasey
Summary: Day 2: “I’ll always be here for you.” + romanceCarlos gets injured at work, thankfully he doesn't have to deal with it on his own.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Carlos Reyes Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114199
Comments: 11
Kudos: 143
Collections: Carlos Reyes Week 2021





	I wanna wake up where your love is

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Thank you so much for all the love shown in my previous fic, I'm so happy to know that you guys liked it. Really means a lot. I'll take that as a warm welcome to the fandom lol.
> 
> This one's a bit shorter but hopefully nice, we need that after last night's low blow. Hope you guys enjoy it :).

Carlos had always considered himself a pretty good moderator, it was one of the skills that made him good at his job, being able to de-escalate dangerous situations was one of his specialties, but sometimes that was almost impossible. Like tonight, when he tried to talk some sense into a high and scared teenager who was stealing from a convenience store, threatening the few customers who were there with a gun.

He actually believes he was making some progress and close to convincing the kid to surrender when another patrol parked outside,  _ fuck _ . The guy noticed the vehicle and he panicked, before Carlos could do something, the kid pulled the trigger and hit him in the arm. 

Carlos was now sitting on an uncomfortable bed of the ER after getting stitches on his injured arm, thankfully, it hadn't been a serious wound, but it had bled a lot. The blood loss had him feeling tired and drowsy, all he wanted to do was go home, but he couldn't drive and had to wait for his cab to arrive. He was so lost in his thoughts that didn’t even notice when someone opened the curtain of the emergency bay. 

"Carlos, are you okay?" he heard a familiar voice asking worriedly, feeling strong arms hugging him tightly from behind, TK then buried his face in the crook of his neck. 

"I'm fine, it was just a scratch," he answered gruffly, "what are you doing here?"

"Just a scratch? The nurse said you needed stitches," TK points out, trying his best not to show his concern. "I'm here because your partner called me, said you were in the hospital, and needed a ride back home. And here I am, your personal driver." 

Carlos sighed loudly, he'd asked his partner to call him a cab to go home, but it looks like she decided to call his friend, or whatever he and TK were right now instead. It had been a couple of days since they last had seen each other, he felt like the firefighter was ghosting him.

“You don’t look very happy to see me.” 

“It’s not that, I just wasn’t expecting you,” Carlos replied honestly, "I asked Loren to call me a cab, but she called you instead. I knew I shouldn't have given her my phone," he joked dryly.

“Why didn’t you want her to call me?"

"It's the middle of the night, and I know you just got out of a 24-hours shift, so you were probably exhausted, I didn't want to bother you for nothing," Carlos explained.  _ And because you’ve been ignoring my texts for days _ , he thought to himself. 

"You were shot, I wouldn't call that nothing," TK said with a shaky voice, eyes filled with worry, "are you sure you're okay?" he asked, softly caressing the bandage on Carlos' arm.

“Yeah, it’s all good, you didn’t need to come,” Carlos answered a bit harshly and immediately regretted it after seeing how TK's face fell at his words.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,” the officer apologized quickly, he hadn't meant to sound rude but apparently he had, "I'm just not used to this," he gestured vaguely. 

"Used to what?" TK asked curiously.

"Being taken care of I guess," he responded with a hint of sadness in his voice. That had sounded pathetic but it was true, ever since he'd left El Paso and moved to Austin 3 years ago he'd been dealing with everything on his own. Sure he had his friends, but it wasn't the same. "I'm more of a caretaker myself," he chuckled, trying to ease the mood. 

"Well, I wanna take care of you," TK assured, closing the distance between them and grabbing Carlos' hands, “no matter what, when you need me, I will be there.  **_I’ll always be here for you,"_ ** he promised with great endearment, gently kissing his forehead. ****

Carlos felt his chest fill with a heartwarming sensation at TK's words and the sudden sign of affection. He had to admit it, they'd been spending a lot of time together lately, they had kissed and even more, but this felt different. More intimate and real. He was confused, TK had made it pretty clear that he wasn't interested in a relationship.

His confusion must have been evident on his face because TK then continued, "I know the other day I said I wasn’t ready for a relationship but-”

"Stop," Carlos interrupted him, "we're tired and emotional, I don't want you to say something you don't mean."

"I know exactly what I want to tell you, Carlos, I have strong feelings for you and if I’ve been acting a little distant lately it’s because-”

"Can we talk about this other day? I'm exhausted," Carlos cut him off again. He was probably behaving like an ass but he wasn't ready to have this conversation right now. 

"Yeah, of course, let's get you home," TK said, helping Carlos out of the bed and onto his feet.   
  


* * *

Carlos woke up the next morning to the smell of fresh-made coffee, he walked towards his kitchen and found TK preparing coffee in there, that was a first. “Hey,” he greeted, startling the other man. 

“Good morning, how are you feeling?”

“So much better, thanks,” Carlos answered, “I didn’t know you had stayed over.” 

“Of course I stayed, I told you I was going to take care of you,” TK smiled softly, “do you want me to make you some breakfast?”

“Is that a threat?” Carlos teased. But he had to admit that this felt nice, he could definitely get used to not waking up alone, and having TK's comforting presence around really helped him feel better. 

Yeah, he could really get used to waking up next to TK's love.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are super appreciated, please let me know what you guys thought about it.  
> You can find me on tumblr at sixringss


End file.
